


Cuddles

by EndlessSummer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Inspired by a writing prompt:You Know You're In Love When You Can't Fall Asleep Because Reality Is Finally Better Than Your Dreams
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this old thing from 2016 here. Found it while scouring my drafts.

It was late, yet she couldn’t sleep, even though she was nestled in close to Eggsy. She had a long day ahead of her, and needed as much rest as she could get, yet she just couldn’t figure out how to doze off.  
  
“Can you stop wiggling your toes please?” Eggsy murmurs in his sleep, holding her tight, but not too firmly.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
She keeps her foot still, staring at the wall wide awake.  
  
If this is what true love did to someone, she wished it had more sleep, even if being with Eggsy was a lot better than dreaming about Mr. Right like she used to.


End file.
